1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method of making a self-sticking bib and a novel bib.
2. Prior Art
Bibs provided with an adhesive so they can be adhered to a wearer are known from the art. However, such known bibs have various drawbacks, particularly regarding how they are constructed and how they are made. The principal object of the present invention is to provide a novel method of making a novel self-sticking bib.